Ensemble
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Carlota, Sara et Miguel organisent leur relation pas comme les autres entre jalousie et révolte, entre amitié et désir.


**Titre :** Ensemble

**Auteur :** Hermystic

**Pour :** Jyanadavega

**Fandom :** Las chicas del cable (saison 1)

**Persos/Couple :** Carlota/Sara/Miguel

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit. Tout le reste appartient à Ramón Campos et Gema R. Neira

**Prompt :** Carlota/Sara/Miguel, gen, romance, tranche de vies

Comment s'aimer à trois? Comment survivre dans un monde où règne l'homophobie et où la place des femmes est plus que réduite ? Carlota, Sara et Miguel organisent leur relation pas comme les autres entre jalousie et révolte, entre amitié et désir.

**Notes (éventuelles) :** Bonjour ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris un texte aussi long sur ce fandom, et surtout ce pairing, alors rien que pour ça, merci ! Cette petite histoire se place à la fin de la saison 1 et avant la saison 2. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de trouple/threesome mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! J'ai aussi tenté de faire au mieux par rapport au contexte historique de l'époque. Évidemment, ceci n'est qu'un aperçu de ce qu'est la vie des personnages entre les deux saisons. En espérant que cela te/vous plaise et en te/vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

_Fic initalement écrite dans le cadre de l'obscur_échange sur LiveJournal. _

* * *

Des précautions encore et toujours. C'était devenu le maitre mot de Carlota, Sara et Miguel pour ne pas se faire prendre. Leurs balades à trois attiraient les regards surtout quand il y avait moult frôlements, sourires et yeux qui brillaient de joie à peine contenue.

Pourtant, la réalité était tellement plus compliquée … Miguel avait perdu son poste après qu'il ait pris la responsabilité du vol du Rotary, Carlota avait peur des représailles de sa vie quant à son mode de vie et Sara était toujours aussi engagée malgré les risques encourus. Carlota était d'ailleurs inquiète et craignait qu'elle retourne encore une fois en prison.

« Tu devrais faire attention Sara, dit un jour Carlota alors que Sara allait partir pour une réunion.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais, répondit la concernée, la tête haute en partant du logement de Miguel.

\- Tout va bien se passer Carlota, fit Miguel en l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, notre situation est tellement compliquée … » fit Carlota en soupirant.

Miguel resserra son étreinte dans laquelle elle se blottit en attendant le retour de Sara. Celle-ci retrouvait ses compagnes du Lycéum dans un obscur café connu des marginaux : Al Levante sur la rue del Arenal. L'endroit portait bien son nom. Après tout, le soleil se levait à l'est et l'aube était toujours le symbole d'un jour nouveau. Or elles débattaient parfois jusque tard dans la nuit essayant de voir comment elles pouvaient faire bouger les choses quant à leur condition de femme. Elles s'enflammaient beaucoup et espéraient de tout cœur qu'il y aurait des changements un jour ou l'autre.

En attendant qu'il y ait du mouvement, les femmes se séparèrent. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sara rentra chez Miguel et Carlota qu'elle découvrit, enlacés. Tous les deux avaient le sommeil léger en sachant Sara à l'extérieur, seule. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle ils eurent rapidement les yeux ouverts quand la porte s'ouvrit sur leur compagne. Une lueur soulagée passa dans les yeux de Carlota et Miguel qui étaient inquiets de ne pas la voir revenir plus tôt. Au fond d'eux, ils avaient toujours cette crainte d'apprendre que Sara était en prison en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'aider.

Sara se glissa contre eux et les serra dans ses bras à tour de rôle avant de s'endormir pour quelques heures. Le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour tout le monde. Le travail était devenu compliqué depuis l'affaire du Rotary. Miguel était celui qui apportait le plus de revenus contrairement à Carlota et Sara. Si elles rassemblaient leurs deux revenus, cela donnait ce que gagnait Miguel en un mois. Leur ménage vivait difficilement et Sara, plus que Carlota, espérait avoir une augmentation pour pouvoir vivre de façon plus confortable.

Les deux femmes partaient l'une après l'autre ce qui permettait de donner un peu d'avance à l'une d'entre elles. Enfin … Cela, c'était sans compter sur les effusions de Sara qui n'avait peur de rien ! La rouquine rattrapait aisément Carlota. Elles faisaient la route bras dessus bras dessous s'attirant les regards de la gente masculine et des gens respectables. Les uns les sifflaient tandis que les autres lançaient des regards noirs aux deux femmes.

« Sara, s'il te plait … murmua Carlota en essayant de se libérer du bras de la rousse.

\- Deux amies n'ont pas le droit de se tenir de cette façon ? répliqua Sara en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Tu joues avec le feu » souffla la blonde, tendue.

Sara souffla, agacée par l'extrême prudence de Carlota, alors qu'elles allaient à leurs postes respectifs. C'était comme ça tout le temps : il fallait faire attention à ses faits et gestes en permanence. C'était encore pire quand ils se retrouvaient après la journée de travail pour aller dans les magasins tous les trois. Miguel et Sara n'étaient pas toujours discrets contrairement à la blonde qui essayait de se faire aussi petite que possible. Pourtant, ils devaient bien faire face aux autres surtout au moment de passer à la caisse. Parce que ce n'était pas souvent Miguel qui payait les affaires et cela ne passait pas.

« A croire que ces idiots n'ont jamais vu de femmes payer de leur poche ce qu'elles achètent … marmonna Sara.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes assez grandes pour faire ce que vous voulez, commenta Miguel.

\- Tu es bien un des rares hommes que je connaisse à penser ça ! » s'exclama Sara en le prenant par le bras.

Carlota était à côté d'eux et marchait en faisant attention aux passants. Elle ne savait pas si ses parents avaient employé des gens pour l'espionner, pour savoir ce qu'elle devenait alors elle faisait attention. A cause de cela, elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse quand elle était avec ses deux compagnons en public.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Miguel, Carlota s'engouffra aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur, se déchaussa et s'écroula sur leur lit. Elle resta immobile un moment ce qui inquiéta ceux qui étaient encore debout. Ce fut Miguel qui avança le premier vers le lit. Il s'assit à côté de Carlota et lui caressa les cheveux, les bras.

« Carlota ? » appela doucement Miguel.

Il ne reçut pas de réponses. Inquiet, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de Carlota et la découvrit, endormie. Il soupira et se releva. Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Sara mit en place une jolie table en attendant le réveil du dernier membre de leur trio.

Ce furent les effluves de tortilla de pomme de terres qui réveillèrent Carlota. Elle s'étira sur le lit et cligna des yeux pour se faire à la luminosité amoindrie de la pièce. Elle chercha des yeux ses deux compagnons. Elle croisa en premier le regard de Sara, qui était assise, puis celui d'un Miguel debout qui s'était tourné vers elle en l'entendant bouger. Carlota alterna son regard entre l'un et l'autre.

« Nous sommes si bien ici, tous les trois, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas rester en permanence à la maison ? fit - elle.

\- Parce qu'il faut bien vivre _mi amor_, répliqua Sara.

\- Sara n'a pas tort, il y a toutes les traites à payer sans oublier tous ces petits plaisirs pour nous détendre, fit Miguel en éteignant le feu sous la poêle.

\- C'est sûr que c'est devenu plus difficile, souffla Carlota, mais je veux croire à notre histoire même si … même si j'ai … j'ai peur pour vous, pour nous, tenta - t - elle d'expliquer en se tordant les mains.

\- Carlota, _mi amor_, tout va bien se passer » fit Miguel en se précipitant vers elle pour l'enlacer, pour l'embrasser.

Les multiples baisers détendirent la jeune femme. Sara se leva et se joignit à eux. L'effet conjugué des deux amants sur le corps de Carlota la rendit toute chose. Elle se laissa aller contre eux. Ils réussirent à lui tirer des soupirs qui firent sourire Miguel et Sara. Ils avaient pu lui faire oublier ses sombres pensées. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ils l'ignoraient tout comme ils ignoraient ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver. Tous trois étaient conscients de la fragilité de leur relation. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de profiter de simples plaisirs allant d'une étreinte … à une tortilla de pommes de terre faite avec amour !

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
